Knitting to the Extreme
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho cast all are either forced to, or acually want to, join the new school knitting club. Kittens, freaky powers, and a weird obsession with the color blue are just the beginning!


DarkTaoAngel: Sorry if this is crappy, but this is only the beginning. I got this idea from a knitting club that is starting at my school, and so I decided to put the Yu Yu Hakusho characters through the same stuff. Hope you enjoy, please review!

-----------------

It all started when the announcements blared over the intercom one almost average school morning. Everyone was in their classes, even Yusuke, which was a great surprise; it seemed to be the first time in ages when he was acually calm enough to come to school, without being kicked out upon his arrival.

"Attention students!" the voice coming out of the intercom stated, "This coming Tuesday, which, yes, happens to be tomorrow, we will be starting a new club. It will be a knitting club," this lost many of thestudents attention, but only for a moment, until the announcer began to speak again, "Now, I know that not many people will be interested, but this is, and will be for some time now, the only way for you to improe your grades. So I advise those of you with an average of C or lower to come, or risk being expelled. That is all."

The groans of a hundred kids of various Junior High ages could be heard, apparently there were a lot of C students in Sarayashiki. Yusuke just snorted, he had been averaging grades far worse than Cs for a long time, and he had learned that the only way to get out of this new 'torture club' was to not even bother with trying to improve his grades. It's not like he cared anyway.

The school bell tolled hours later, as Botan showed up to greet Yusuke in her usual cheery fashion. Kuwabara came too, presumably just to talk to Botan, who he had fancied for quite some time now. Too bad for Yusuke, though, as Kuwabara just _had_ to bring up the new club, and in front of _Botan_, none the less. And what was worse, she acually _liked_ the idea of Yusuke joining the said club! She thought that it would build character, focus, and help him out on his detective missions; not to mention that it would improve his grades, with would help him out a lot, too. Well, you can bet that Yusuke was mad, and he shouted at Botan all the way to Kuwabara's house, where they dropped him off and continued on their walk to Yusuke's home.

"Well, you didn't have to yell about it! And such colorful language, it's no wonder you have the grades you do in school!" Botan exclaimed, staring head-on at Yusuke, who in turn fired up and began shouting as well, though much more ferociously than Botan, who backed away for a moment, but then decided to step up a bit and tell him a thing or two. Though it wasn't near as foul as what Yusuke had said, and not as strong either.

"That's it! You're joining, and don't make me tell Koenma! Besides, all your friends are joining, like Kuwabara, Kurama, and a few others too!" Botan said, counting them off on her fingers as she spoke. She continued talking for quite a long time, until Yusuke just got fed up with it all and told her that he would join. Not that he looked forward to it.

The next day Yusuke could be seen, or rather trying as best he could to hide, outside the room to the club itself. Wanting to make a run for it, Yusuke turned to leave, but was blocked by Botan, who must have joined just to make sure that he stayed there. There were, not surprisingly, but a few kids that dared to join, most of them forced, whether it be by tactics such as the one Botan had used on Yusuke, or a variety of other not-so-harmless persuations. Whatever the excuse, onlyfive or less students showed, most of whom, those that Yusuke did not know, were girls, which posed as a rather bad ordeal for him. And it was all made worse by the arrival of some people that Yusuke knew, invited by Botan more than likely.

Kuwabara showed up, beings as it was his idea to invite Yusuke in the first place. Following him were Keiko, Kurama, Kazuma, and Yukina, which surprised Yusuke, since her brother was most certainly not there to watch over her, nor would he want to, as it _was _a _knitting_ club.

But the last person to show up clearly was not expected, and, as Yusuke had though earlier, certainly not the knitting type, though neither was Yusuke, and look at where it ended him. In his worst nightmare. This later arrival showed up dead-last, and left everyone speechless for minutes on end. No one would have ever thought that Hiei of all people would show up, almost voluntarily, to KNIT!

"Hey, Hiei, what happened? Did you take a wrong turn? Or did you just want to be here because you like this kind of stuff?" Yusuke teased, pointing at Hiei, who in turn whispered something quick in his ear, and he immediately stopped joking about him.

Hiei walked over to the third table over, the table next to Yukina, and was left alone because no one seemed to want to be around him. But, as was expected, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara came to join him. Yukina even came to sit by them, mostly because Kuwabara had invited her, and she would never be rude enough to refuse such an offer.

_Oh great, _thought Hiei, _I certainly hope that this is not going to be the time and place I have to tell her I am her brother. Especially here. Why did she have to come to this club of all clubs? Now I have to be here just to watch her._

"Alright, attention class!" the teacher said, "I assume that all of you are here to knit, so, let's begin!"


End file.
